Vitani And Kopa
by ObliviousHowl
Summary: Vitani and Kop'a story (My Way)
1. Chapter 1 The Begining

**Readers: some of these characters are owned from the lion king 2 but some are made by me so please do not steal my characters and please review!**

"Pinned ya" shouted Nuka

"I realised…" I said dully

"Come on Vitani what is wrong with you?! I don't think I have ever seen you not fight back!"

"Well now you have," I said as I easily got myself out of Nuka's pin. Nuka glared at me like I had recovered from a hit in two seconds. Just at that moment Mami (Mami is the Japanese name that means true beauty) walked in.

"Oh… um… hey Mami," Nuka said as he blushed

"Hey Nuka! Hey Vitani!" she said as she sat down. Mami and Nuka started playing so I went to find Kovu.

"'Tani'!" Exclaimed Kovu as he got up and plodded over to me.

"Hey Kovu, I think Nuka has a crush on Mami," I whispered.

"Well duh, he has a crush on her for ages!" I just sat there with my mouth open.

"It's true! Even ask Aunty Hazel!" he said in his defence. I started to walk off but was interrupted by the call of my mother,

"VITANI GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE NOW!" Zira screamed

"Coming," I mumbled. I walked over to my mum and she hit me on the shoulder leaving gashes. I didn't know what to do so stood up and ran tears flowing from my eyes. I ran all the way to the border of the pride lands and sat by a tree. After a while the tears stopped flowing and I heard footsteps from behind.

"Are you okay?" a soft voice asked

"I-I'm fine," I cackled. I turned around and saw a golden cub with a brown tuft and bright brown eyes. _ Wow… he's cute _I thought to myself.

"W-what's your name?" I stuttered

"Kopa, and yours?"

"Vitani," I said. _She is pretty _Kopa thought.

"RACE YA TO THE WATER HOLE!" Shouted Kopa already bounding of. I just stood there for two reasons: I am only aloud in the outland and because I had no idea where the water hole was. Kopa suddenly stopped and turned around.

"c'mon you comin'?" he asked panting

"I Can't, I'm not allowed in the pri-"

**-ROAR-**


	2. Chapter 2 Trouble

**Readers: sorry about the unexplained hit of Vitani but that will be explained**

I sat there terrified.

"Kopa what are you doing at the border of the pride lands!?" The adult lion asked

"D-dad I," Kopa stuttered. The adult lion picked up Kopa and started walking off.

"Vitani?!" my mum shouted "what are you doing near a _pride lander_?"

"Zira?" the huge lion asked

"Simba!" My mum said

"Leave Zira," Simba said. Mum picked her up in her mouth and slowly prowled off.

"U-umm… Mum?"

"Yes Vitani?"

"Well I was wondering why you hit me earlier…"

"Oh well I was testing your strength… it seems you need a lot more training," she said dropping me on a rock. I got into a pouncing position while mum wasn't looking and starting crawling, I crawled behind mum. Mum turned around and saw I wasn't there, while she was looking for me I quickly pounced on her.

"Very good Vitani," my mother said and chuckled her evil chuckle.

_-Back in the pride lands-_

"But dad why did you have to take me away!?" shouted Kopa

"For your own safety!" Simba replied

"She has the prettiest blue eyes and her tuft…,"

"I'm sorry but she is an… out lander, we can't trust her," Simba got up and walked away leaving Kopa in the den. Kopa huffed and walked out of the den too. Kopa ran out to the water hole and found a butterfly. Kopa chased the butterfly until he was back at the out lands again. _Great i8m here again… _ Kopa thought to himself _I guess it won't hurt if I have a little look. _Kopa trotted over the border. Soon after adventuring a bit he found that Vitani cub he had seen earlier.

"Kopa?" I asked in shock that the cub had returned

"Hi!" he said

"If you get caught out here my mum will kill you! Literally!" I shout/ whispered

"Oo is someone getting _worried_?"

"Pff worried no way, I just don't won't to have to burry your dead body!" I said in my defence. Kopa and I played until sunset.

"I better get going its getting dark," Kopa said

"Okay bye," I said

"Umm… I have an idea…" Kopa said stopping suddenly and turning his head.


End file.
